In some applications, it can be important for the x-ray tube to be located close to a sample. This is particularly important if small spot size is important (e.g. microfocus x-ray tubes). The structure of the x-ray tube combined with space needed for a detector for analysis of fluoresced x-rays can make it difficult to have the desired distance to the sample. It would be beneficial the distance between the x-ray tube and the sample could be minimized.
In an x-ray tube, in response to impinging electrons from an electron emitter, a target material portion of an anode can emit x-rays in all directions. It can be important for safety considerations to block x-rays emitted in undesired directions. It can be important for cost saving and weight reduction to minimize the weight of material used for blocking such x-rays.
An x-ray source includes an x-ray tube electrically coupled to a power supply. Because the power supply can provide many kilovolts of differential voltage to the x-ray tube, this electrical coupling/electrical connection can be important and careful design is needed for proper electrical connection without undesirable arcing. Furthermore, because the design typically will need to be repeated many times as many such x-ray sources are made, ease of manufacture is another consideration.